Anna and Luke
by snoopyluver
Summary: Everyone knows Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Here's their children's story. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Luke

My dream started like this; I was standing in a forest by a cliff. The ocean was crashing into the insanely sharp rocks at the base of the overhang. There, standing on the very close to the edge of the steep drop was my sister, Anna. She looked down at the large waves; her black hair was flying out behind her in the wind. She took a step closer to the edge and looked as though she was going to jump. I tried to scream at her to stop, but my voice wouldn't make a sound. She slowly turned around, but her eyes shocked me. They were glowing a strange sea-green, the same sea-green that my dad's eyes were. She spread her arms out, but her arms weren't arms anymore, they were turning into wings. Gray feathers erupted over her skin, her mouth turned into a sharply curved beak, while she shrunk into an owl, an owl with glowing green eyes. I tried to take a step back to turn and run but Anna went up into the air flying, then swooped down, beak open, aiming for my throat.

Gasping I sat up. I gave a quick survey of the scene around me. It was still dark, and the two other guys in my dorm were still dead to the world. Sighing, I flopped back in my bed, still sweating like I had just ran a marathon. I laid there for a minute. The scene where Anna, as an owl, was swooping down lunging for my neck kept flashing before me. It took me a while to figure that there was no way I was going back to sleep, not after that dream and especially not with my roommates snoring that loudly. I got up and got dressed in the stupid Killian Academy uniform (slacks, a white dress shirt, and an incredibly annoying red and black striped tie) and snuck of the dorms and into the library. I knew that she would be up in the library, even though it still wasn't even seven o'clock yet. I scanned the rows of shelves 'till I found who I was looking for. As usual, her nose was buried in a book, most likely about World War II. Her one gray eye and one green eye looked up and smiled. "Hey Luke." I smiled, "Hey Anna."

For those wondering, my name is Luke Jackson. Anna is my younger twin sister, which made her naturally my worst enemy yet my best friend. I'm told that we're so much alike, both in looks and in personality. (Which I don't completely agree with but anyway…)

For the similarities, Anna, like me, has one green eye and one gray eye. We both have straight black hair. We both have ADHD like our parents. We always stand up for the underdog, and the last similarity, we like the nice, practical approach to situations. Violence, for us, is sometimes inevitable.

Differences… Anna is really pretty and smart, to put it in short. She has perfect model features which is what makes other girls hate her and other guys fall for her like a pile of bricks. Unfortunately, she got the brains of the family. Unlike me, she's not dyslexic. She can read fine at high school level while I'm still struggling with third grade material even though we're in 6th grade. She likes the logical way of things, she does amazing in school with straight A's, and she tends to take things seriously and with a "plan." Mom jokes around that I'm more exactly like dad while Anna's more like mom, which is fine by me, but Anna and I are always being compared by our teachers.

Am I troubled kid?

I guess that's one way to put it.

In about every class, the teacher would say something like why I couldn't be more like my perfect sister or that I might need to result to just copying my sister's homework. While they thought my sister was an angel, I was devil spawn.

I tried my best to ignore them.

I've never been to a school twice (except once) because I've managed to get expelled some way or another. The main reason I've been expelled so many times is mainly because of fights that are overdramatized by the principle. I've been to five different schools in the past six years. The only reason I went to one school twice was because my sister took the blame of one of my arguments with a boy who was annoying me by stalking my sister. The teachers didn't believe her at first, but Anna can lie like a pro when she wanted to.

My sister has dutifully followed me and my quest to find another school, which is one of the many things that I like about her.

Anna smiled at me briefly before returning to her book. It was an incredibly thick one, which (surprise, surprise) was about World War II. "Jeez," I said. "One look of that thing and I'm already bored."

Anna rolled her eyes and tucked the book under her arm to get another one. "You're just jealous."

I snickered. "Sure, whatever you say." Anna flashed another quick smile.

"Ready for the field trip?" she asked.

"Huh? Aw shoot. Forgot about that."

Anna smiled and rolled her eyes again. It was normal for me to forget things like that. The counselors said that it was a part of my ADHD, but why didn't Anna have my issues? I sighed and stuffed my hands into my pockets. The wakeup bell rang. "C'mon before some teacher gives me another week of detention. Anna grabbed her two books, checked them out, and we walked to the cafeteria to go eat breakfast.

The ride to the Metropolitan museum of art was bumpy, noisy, and boring. I sat beside my best guy friend Mark Greenlief. Mark is a guy who was most likely held back several grades because he was already starting a beard. Still, he was small and weak, and he walked funny like he had a limp because of an incredibly rare muscle disease in his legs. For jerk-headed bullies like Byron Seagraves, he was an easy target.

The moment Mark steeped off the bus and onto the sidewalk, Byron shoved him into me. Luckily, Mark was light, so it wasn't much of a blow for me. I whirled around to face Byron in the face. He was smirking like the idiot he was with his followers. The wind was blowing hard. My fists were already clenched together, ready for a fight. "Wow," I said. "For a person who acts like he can bench press 250 pounds, you sure are weak."

Byron's pug-like eyes narrowed to slits. He took off his jacket and handed it to one of his doting minions. He faced me, already shaking with anger. A group had already surrounded us and was almost at the point of chanting for us to fight, while the two teachers who were chaperoning the field trip stood out of the way. (The teachers were my reading teacher Mrs. Kamy and my English teacher Mr. McCarran, and they absolutely loathed me.) Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mark shaking his head furiously trying to get me to not fight. I was, according to the principal, one step away from getting expelled. I knew that if I left Killian Academy, Mark would be beaten up every day and I would miss him, but I needed to settle this.

Just as I was about to throw my first punch, (which I was hoping to hit Byron right in the eye) Anna pushed herself through the crowd. Byron took one look at her, blushed about 17 different shades of red, and lowered his fist. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins, and I was ready to deck Byron out, but Anna managed to whap me across the face before I could give Byron a black eye he deserved. Everyone burst out in laughter and Byron gave me a smug smile. I glared at Anna, (even though she hadn't hit me that hard) but I knew where she was going. Over everyone's snickers, Anna said loudly, "Don't kill him here Luke. There are too many cameras." It went silent. I smiled. Anna turned around and looked at Byron out of the corner of her eye. She glared at him, and he lost his conceited smile. "Pathetic." She muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear. She turned her head sharply; chin held high, grabbed Mark's wrist, and walked out of the circle. The crowd broke up in pairs whispering to each other. I gave one last look at Byron, who looked as though it was him who was just slapped by Anna, and sauntered over to where Anna and Mark were waiting for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Anna

Of all the things I'm not, (which are quite a few things) I am not a patient person. I tapped my foot impatiently while the wind blew wild. The wimpy girls around me were complaining how their hair was going to all messed up. The two chaperoning teachers were having an argument about the admission, and Mark was standing next to me, twisting his shirt into knots. Mark glanced around nervously with his nose twitching, like he almost expected that someone was going to jump him. Then again, this is how he always acted when we left Killian Academy. "Mark," I said quietly. Still, Mark flinched at my voice. I patted his back and gave my most comforting smile. "It's fine. Calm down."

His nose twitched again. "It just smells weird." Oh, another thing about Mark, his nose was one of a kind. He could probably sniff out the nearest hot dog stand to where we're standing, even if it's three blocks away. I looked up at the sky. It was overcast, and the dark clouds were closing in on us.

I sighed. _Let's get this field trip over with already._ I thought bitterly. Finally Luke decided to come and join us.

A word about Luke before you meet him. He's my twin, older than me by six minutes, a fact which he annoyingly uses against me. He's tall, (like my dad) strong, (like my dad) and handsome. (Like my dad) To be honest, he was pretty much a photocopy of my dad, except he has one gray eye like my mom. He's likeable, (except to teachers) an amazing liar, (which is one of those bad/good things) and a great person. Me? I was pretty much Mrs. Normal, master of none. The only thing I could beat Luke with is my brain, but he pretty much couldn't care less.

"Of all the ways to end a fight, you had to choose that way?" Luke whined skeptically.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please. I don't want you to get expelled _again_ for the _fifth time_ in only six years." Luke smiled, completely unbothered by the exaggeration in my voice. At last, Mrs. Kamy and Mr. McCarran called us to enter the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

The Greek statues blew my mind away.

Here they were, about three thousand and something years old, and they were all intact. With the occasional missing arm or head of course, but they were still amazingly detailed and smooth like they were just polished. The guys were pushing each other and laughing at the frequent naked person. _Boys, _I sighed, _no self-control. _Mark, thankfully, took his mind off the "weird smell" and paid attention to Mrs. Kamy's long explanation of why Apollo was the God of Light, while Helios was the Go of the Sun. Luke was with Mr. McCarran's group.

Mr. McCarran and Mrs. Kamy called the group outside to eat lunch. Mark, Luke and I drifted to a different pavilion that was shockingly empty and quiet. There was a beautiful fountain with a bench around the edges. I sat down next to Mark while Luke sat on the other side of him. Mark started twitching, like he was scared of something. I frowned. Mark hasn't been acting normal since the moment we got here, and it was starting to worry me a lot.

"Give me a moment." Mark quickly got up and ran in that strange gait of his toward the entrance which led back into the museum. Whenever he was scared, his bladder acted up.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of my neck rose. I looked up. Luke followed my gaze. There, standing at the entrance to the museum, was an overweight lady with a gold cat on a leash. The fat lady was weird, no doubt, putting a cat on a leash, but this is New York. The lady was wearing a denim jacket and leather pants even though she had to be at least forty+ years old. Her brown hair was cropped short and slicked back old-man style, but she looked as though she could pin down my brother in a wrestling match any day. Her cat was worse. For a cat, that sucker was huge. A chill went down my spine. Luke narrowed his eyes. Both Luke and I were as stiff as plywood, just staring at the lady. She turned and started walking toward us. I looked around anxiously, but nobody else was in the pavilion with us. She stopped about ten feet front of us.

"Why, hello dears!" I recoiled at the sound of her voice. It was… slithery, like a snake.

"Hello," said Luke. His face was as hard as the stone statues we were just viewing. "Do you need something?"

The cat was growling like a Rottweiler. Its teeth were bared and its breath (I could smell it from 10 feet away) smelled like rotten meat that was left for hours in the summer sun. "Shush," said the lady to her cat while holding a finger to her lips. "Food's coming." I took a sharp intake of breath.

"Now a question for you two, is one of your parents called," she paused for a moment. "Perseus Jackson?"

My eyes widened, but in a steady (I hope) voice, I replied, "No, our parents are called Ted Nathanson and Sarah Macildiroy." A downright phony lie, but it was better than saying nothing.

"Really?" The lady hissed. The cat hissed, foam dripping from its fangs. "Not now son." She said, aggravated at the cat.

"Excuse me; did you just call your cat your _son_?" Luke asked incredulously.

The lady sighed. "Just like your father." I clenched his fists. Luke's face paled. She rolled up her denim jacket, exposing green, scaly skin. I looked up and realized that her eyes were slits and her coffee-stained teeth were fangs. I spent five seconds just staring at her before I realized that her cat was growing.

It was at that moment that I realized three things; 1. This lady was not human and her cat was NOT your average lazy house cat, 2. I was about to become meow mix, and 3. I was still sitting on a stone bench half strangling my lunch.

Luke and I leapt up; I ran quickly to the left by the museum wall while Luke turned right and circled around to the back of the fountain. The cat had changed to a huge lion. What made matters worse was the feline's fur. It was still gold, but it looked glossy like it was made of metal. My heart pounded hard and with a sickening feeling, I realized what the lion was. "It's the Nemean Lion!" I shouted to Luke.

"Why, yes he is. It seems like you got your mother's brains." Chided the lady. "But, you do know who I am, yes?"

"Nope." Well, it was the truth.

The lady growled, but in a deafening voice she declared, "I am Echidna, Mother of all Monsters!"

"You mean the anteater?" asked Luke. I mentally slapped him.

Echidna screamed. The Nemean Lion actually flinched. "You pathetic demigods! First your father and now you! It's lunch time sonny!" The Nemean Lion licked his lips. His eyes were tracking my brother. The beast took one leap at my brother and knocked the fountain right over. It started raining. Water was everywhere, and the alarms started ringing. How the museum didn't realize _before_ that there was a ten foot tall lion in a pavilion about 200ft. squared, I don't know.

Luke was sprinting like mad, at a speed that was incredibly fast. Somehow with the rain and water from the fountain, I felt…revitalized. Luke was kicking his tail out there, Echidna was cackling demonically, and I was standing there watching the scene in front of me. My light bulb turned on.

I ran back inside the museum.

Before you call me traitor, I dashed to the Greek and Roman exhibit. The alarms where clanging off the wall and the tourists were in a chaotic panic. I quickly found what I was looking for; a statue of Perseus (not my dad Perseus, I mean the original Perseus) holding his sword in the air with his shield Aegis strapped on his other arm. Perseus the statue was at least seven feet tall, not including the length of his arm. So I did the first thing that came into my mind, without stopping, I crashed into the statue, making it go tumbling down.

The sound of the stature breaking into pieces was terrible, and my shoulder was screaming from whamming into a stone statue. I ignored the alarms, the screaming of people tripping over themselves to get out of the building, and the police that were starting to filter into the museum. I quickly picked up the sword which (thankfully) remained intact. I nearly dropped it though, it was so heavy.

I lugged the sword behind me, moving as fast as I could. People were running/screaming all over the place. My ears felt like they were going to bleed. More police alarms sounded. _Boy, am I in trouble._

I finally made it to the pavilion. It was still pouring buckets, the Nemean Lion was drenched and unhappy, and Luke was nimbly jumping over bushes and trying to throw rocks at the cat's face. I stepped out into the rain, and felt strength seeping into me. The sword suddenly weighed nothing. Echidna was still laughing like a nutter, so she didn't notice that I was creeping up on her. "Hey green flub!" I yelled. I wasn't my best comeback, but the result was what I was intending to happen. She twisted around. I swung the sword.

It was funny. It was as though time was slowing down as I swung the sword. I was aware of everything around me. Luke had somehow managed to punch the lion in the eye, making it reel back in surprise. It was pouring, but I didn't feel the rain drops. A group of people had found us and were staring dumbly at Echidna, the Nemean Lion, Luke, and the sword-swinging maniac me. And, of course, the alarms and police sirens were making a din I prayed I would never have to hear again.

As the sword connected with Echidna's neck, time went back to normal. Echidna… poofed, into sand. At the time, I wasn't that focused on the sand, but I was in shock. I, Anna Jackson, had made the mighty Mother of all Monsters… turn into sand.

The Nemean lion roared, pulling me back to reality. He leapt at me. I unintentionally dropped the sword to run from the cat's flailing claws.

Luke, fortunately, had the sense to pick up the sword. The Nemean Lion was furious, most likely because I just made his mom turn into smithereens. "Hey fish face!" yelled Luke

The Nemean Lion whirled around to face Luke. "You smell like the world's biggest pan of kitty litter!" The cat roared, the rancid smell of his breath hit me like a wall. That was when Luke threw the sword… into the lion's mouth.

The cat gagged, but wouldn't you if you just swallowed a stone sword? The Nemean Lion collapsed on the floor, but unlike his mother, he started shrinking into a… jacket. I walked over and picked it up with shaking hands.

Time slowed again. It was raining, water was gushing out from the used-to-be fountain, one of my spectators were trying to call over a police man while the others were staring dumbly at me, Luke and I were panting hard, the alarms were still clanging, the police sirens were roaring, people were screaming, and I was holding a sodden fur coat from a giant cat. I wasn't much into omens, but given my situation, I knew that my future wasn't going to be bright.

Luke walked over to me. I handed him the coat, which he took in surprise. "You killed the cat." I muttered. He nodded solemnly.

I don't know what happened after that. Luke had just touched the wall for support, a blue Greek symbol lit up, and he fell right into the wall which just moved to reveal a gaping hole. I looked in and cried, "Luke!" I tripped and fell in after him. The opening to the real world closed behind me.

**Author's Note: Yay! Second chapter complete! Hope everyone's liked the story so far. It would be greatly appreciated if people could review my story. I'm open to suggestions, comments, questions, concerns, et cetera.**

**Another thing, I'm very sorry for the close similarity this story has with the Lightning Thief! My friends begged me into writing this, and I gave into their request. This is my first fanfiction, and I'm still exploring the art of writing. Any tips would be greatly appreciated!**

**Smiles!!!**

**-Snoopyluver**


End file.
